


Countdown

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda?, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Underage Drinking, dubcon?, hinted ironstrange, peter parker is a slut, technically underage but not in new york, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: "I know what I want, but I don't think it's on the menu," Peter said, breath ghosting over the shell of Nick's ear. He saw the man's fists clench and chuckled, pressing himself against Nick's side, his thumb brushing against the slight bulge in his jeans.Or, five times Nick Fury turns down Peter Parker's advances, and the one time he doesn't.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this is a fic I wrote at the prompting of one of my followers, and it turned out a lot longer than I anticipated. If it seems cheesy, that's because it's supposed to be! Also please read the tags as some of Peter's advances may border on dubcon territory, especially because Nick doesn't seem to appreciate said advances, but trust me it all works out consensually in the end. I really hope you guys like it!

1

“-ucker!” Peter looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was surrounded by the rest of the Avengers who had been dusted, practically attached to Stephen who was trying his best to comfort the teenager. 

 

He had never seen what Nick Fury looked like, but the eyepatch and dark skin gave him away immediately. Peter felt the pit of his stomach drop, because if Nick fucking Fury hadn’t survived the snap, how the hell were they going to get out of this place? Peter knew it wasn’t heaven, because his parents and Uncle Ben couldn’t be found. 

 

“Who’s this guy?” Quill asked suddenly, interrupting Peter’s reverie. He snorted, having forgotten how little the man knew of his home planet. 

 

“Nick Fury, the first Earth-born immortal on record,” he answered without thinking. Nick looked at him with an eyebrow raised in surprise. He blushed and shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been an Avengers fanatic since I was nine,” he explained. 

 

“I’m no Avenger,” Nick said, sounding tired. He plopped down on the ground and sighed.

 

“Yeah but without you, they wouldn’t exist,” Peter said, moving away from Stephen to scooch closer to the immortal. “You brought them all together, and they saved the world. You caused that. I think that’s amazing.” Nick looked at him like he was - well, Mantis. 

 

“Where are you going with this kid?” Peter bit his lip, his big brown eyes filled with admiration. 

 

“I don’t know, I’ve just always wanted to meet you. I’ve read all about you, the things you did during WWII were awesome, and everything since then? Wow. I just can’t believe I’m talking to you right now,” he said, moving one of his hands to rest on Nick’s knee, as if to see if he was really there. Nick looked down at it like it was dangerous, but Stephen was rolling his eyes at the scene. Having seen this timeline already, he knew exactly what Peter was doing. 

 

“Really, Peter? Now?” he said, sounding exasperated. Peter blushed, yanking his hand back and giving Stephen a reproachful look. 

 

“Can you really blame me?” he said, scooting back towards the wizard feeling like a scolded puppy. 

 

“Technically we’re all dead, so yes I think I can,” stephen said, looking unimpressed. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nick snapped, looking even more confused than before. Stephen just shook his head. 

 

“You’ll understand in time,” he said.

Nick didn’t know it yet, but that was the first time Peter Parker made a pass at him.

2

After they were rescued, Peter didn’t see Nick again for three months, much to his chagrin. After months in the Soul Stone being constantly cock-blocked by Stephen, he was gunning for a shot at the man in the real world, especially because he was finally legal in the eyes of the state. But Nick Fury was an elusive creature, so it wasn’t until a chance encounter at the compound that Peter got another chance. 

 

“Nick!” he exclaimed, entering the workshop to find Nick and Tony sitting and looking at blueprints. He sidled up right next to the man and batted his eyelashes. “How have you been?” He didn’t notice Tony rolling his eyes, having been told Peter’s intentions by Stephen. He didn’t exactly approve but according to Stephen there was nothing they could to to stop him. 

 

“I’m okay, kid, just working,” he responded gruffly, not looking at him. This made Peter pout, pressing himself clower against Nick’s side with the pretense of looking at the blueprints. Tony snorted and excused himself to get more coffee. Peter scowled at him before smiling softly in Nick’s direction. 

 

“Is there a threat? Can I help?” Peter asked, leaning in as close as he could without possibly pissing the man off. He looked down at Peter, confusion written plainly across his features. Peter just gave him a sunny smile, placing  hand on Nick’s upper arm. “I’d really like to help you out,” he added, lowering his tone and gazing up at Nick through his eyelashes. Nick swallowed hard, his eye flicking down Peter’s body before he shook his head. 

 

“Nope, just need Tony,” he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Peter smirked at the sound. 

 

“Well -” he said, standing on his toes to whisper in Nick’s ear - “You know where to find me.” He felt the man shiver and grinned before skipping away. 

 

3

Peter didn’t have to wait long for his next Nick sighting, Tony having insisted on him coming to movie night. The Avengers movie nights were a sight to behold. There was always a stocked bar, popcorn machine, endless amounts of candy and other snacks, and it was never less than six hours long. It was a prime opportunity to break down some of Nick’s walls. 

 

Practically everyone knew of Peter’s intentions towards Nick at this point - because Tony was a gossip - and they were shocked at just how  _ slutty _ Peter could be. He showed up in PJ’s, as was was custom, but they weren’t his usually galaxy-patterned pants and an oversized t-shirt. No, this time he showed up in an impossibly tight black wife-beater and a pair of red drawstring shorts that hugged what little of his ass they covered. Peter was unashamed, visibly relishing in the hungry stares he received from many of the others, men and women alike. Nick was already there, looking uncomfortable but utterly delectable in a black loose-fitting cotton shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. Peter had never seen him so dressed down, and he ate it up. He wasted no time plopping down beside the man on one of the numerous couches, pressing their thighs together and leaning in close. He was perfectly aware of the eyes on them, but he didn’t care. 

 

“Hey Nick,” he said, smiling brightly, almost innocently. “Long time no see.” Nick took a deep breath, his one eye fluttering shut for a moment, before he turned to look at Peter. 

 

“Listen,” he whispered, “I appreciate your... admiration for me, but you need to stop this, kid. I’m way too old for you, you’re just a teenager -” 

 

“I’m legal according to the state of New York,” Peter interrupted, putting his hand on Nick’s thigh. The older man sighed. 

 

“That’s not the point here -”

 

“No, Nick, the point is you do want me, but because of some stupid moral compass, you won’t take what you want. The age thing is bullshit. You’re not much older than Bucky over there, and from the looks he’s been giving me since I got here, he wouldn’t hesitate if I gave him this opportunity.” Before Nick could say anything, Peter leaned in to whisper directly in his ear. 

 

“And I’m not giving up, even if you tell me to. You can ask Tony; I never do what I’m told.” Then he gave Nick a cheeky wink, before getting up and sauntering over to Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. 

 

He didn’t sit next to Nick during the movies, but as the night drew to a close, he made sure to shoot a smouldering look his way as he took his leave. 

 

4

The next time he saw Nick, Peter’s flirting attempts were put on the backburner due to a planetary threat. Luckily, no aliens, just a good old-fashioned asteroid. Peter was in charge of manning the mobile A.I. carrying the bomb across the asteroids surface. He didn’t even have to leave the compound, but he was still helping. It had been Stephen’s suggestion, and Tony had been very happy with it. 

 

Nick, and the replacement for SHIELD, had set up shop for the operation, and Peter was forcing himself not to watch the man as he ordered his staff around, domineering in his black trenchcoat. Peter needed to focus on the mission; he wasn’t about to let his dick cause the apocalypse. 

 

He didn’t notice that Nick had moved closer to him, a few feet behind his chair as he remotely drove the A.I. It wasn’t until he heard him bark an order that he noticed how close he was now. He didn’t look back, focusing on his task. He wondered vaguely if Nick was testing him, seeing if he had moved on. He hadn’t, and tempting him like this was unnecessary and rude. He finally reached the center of the asteroid and pressed the button that triggered the button. A five minute timer popped up on everybody’s screens. Peter heard several cheers through the intercoms, Stephen and Tony congratulating him through his personal earpiece.

 

He wasn’t prepared, though, for the large hand that closed over his shoulder. He looked up and met Nick’s relieved gaze. 

 

“Not bad, kid,” the man said, giving him something that could almost pass as a smile. Peter preened under the barely-there praise, smiling up at Nick and fluttering his eyelashes. 

 

“Well I had to do  _ something _ to impress you, didn’t I?” he said, tone sugar-sweet. Knowing no one would see, he ran a hand up the inseam of Nick’s pants, stopping before he met the crotch, grinning wickedly. Nick’s guards flew back up, his hand snapping away from Peter’s away from Peter’s shoulder like he had been electrocuted. Peter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

 

“You’re fighting a losing battle here, Nick,” he said with a wink, just as the timer hit zero, turning the asteroid to chunks. 

 

5

The next time Peter saw Nick was pure coincidence. He was out on the town with Ned and MJ, dressed like sin incarnate in a pale blue oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder and a pair of indecently short pink velvet drawstring shorts. After taking in a movie at a cemetary, getting buzzed off the vodka MJ had snuck from her parents liquor cabinet, they decided to stop at a Brooklyn diner. 

 

They were halfway through their meal when MJ suddenly kicked Peter under the table, making him cough and choke on his soda. 

 

“What the hell?” he hissed, but she just pointed towards the bar behind Peter. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned, because sitting at the bar, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, was Nick. Peter turned and winked at his two friends before getting up and heading over to the man. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said, draping himself seductively over the bar. Nick startled slightly, turning to Peter with surprise. Peter watched as he looked him up and down, visibly swallowing before turning back to the menu in his hands. 

 

“Man’s gotta eat,” he said, voice betraying no emotion. Peter smirked and leaned in, running a hand down Nick’s inner thigh and whisper in his ear. 

 

“I know what I want, but I don’t think it’s on the menu,” he said, breath ghosting over the shell of Nick’s ear. He saw the man’s fists clench and chuckled, pressing himself against Nick’s side as his thumb brushed over the slight bulge in Nick’s jeans. 

 

“And I can already tell it tastes delicious,” he said, taking a chance and grazing his teeth over Nick’s earlobe. Nick shuddered before flinging himself off the bar stool, throwing his menu onto the countertop and glaring at Peter.

 

“This isn’t a game, kid,” he growled, but Peter just laughed. 

 

“Yes it is, Nick, and I’m winning,” he said, dropping a wink before sauntering back to the booth, where MJ and Ned had watched the whole thing unfold. MJ just sipped her tea, looking unimpressed. 

 

“You’re a slut, you know,” she said. Peter smiled and took a bite of his food. 

 

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware.”

 

+1

Tony was throwing the party of the year for Stephen’s birthday, and everyone Peter had met in the last two years was there. Including - to everyone’s surprise - Nick Fury. Peter was ecstatic, especially proud of his outfit choice: a black mesh shirt that hugged his frame tucked into high-waisted cut offs, with black fishnets and combat boots. He had been getting eye-fucked all night, but he only had eyes for Nick - who had been pointedly ignoring and avoiding him all night. It was getting to the point where Peter was actually frustrated. 

 

He found himself sulking at the bar, where Natasha was mixing cocktails like a pro. Though he hadn’t ordered anything, suddenly a Cosmopolitan was sliding in front of him. 

 

“Still haven’t hit that target?” Nat asked, leaning on the bar and meeting his eyes intently. He shook his  head and pulled the lime from the rim of his drink, sucking it into his mouth and making a face. Natasha smiled. 

 

“Well, Steve, Bucky, and I have a bet going, so lucky for you, you’re getting my help tonight,” she said. Peter snorted and sipped his drink. 

 

“If you think you can break that man’s steel resolve, you’re crazy. Even he knows he wants me at this point and he still won’t budge.” Nat smirked. 

 

“Nick hasn’t been intimate with anyone in forty-five years.” Peter choked on his drink. 

 

“What?” he said, astounded. Natasha just nodded and started mixing herself a Bloody Mary.

 

“And the fact that the first person to show interest in him in half a century is a seventeen year old boy is confusing to him. Nick was born at a time when gay people had to hide, for fear of severe harm, even death. He’s pushed that part of himself so deep inside I think he forgot he was even attracted to men until you started making advances,” she explained. 

 

“He’s... scared?” Natasha nodded again, sipping at her drink and stepping out from behind the bar to come sit beside him. 

 

“He’s not used to being pursued, he’s not used to seeing homosexuality flaunted, and he’s not used to his own attractions. Basically, you couldn’t have picked a harder conquest.” Peter stiffened at the word. 

 

“He’s not a conquest,” he growled. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. He swallowed the rest of his drink and shook his head. 

 

“I  _ like  _ him, Nat, I don’t want to hit and run,” he said. “I know I don’t know him all that well, but I’d like to. If all I cared about was sex I would have been fucking Bucky since the last movie night. I haven’t had sex with  _ anyone  _ since I met Nick. He’s all I think about. But I don’t know how to court someone, I know how to get them into bed, so that’s what I’ve been trying to do.” Natasha grinned, her hand moving to her ear. 

 

“You got all that?” she said, and the color drained from Peter’s face when he saw the earpiece. 

 

“You bitch,” he said in shock, but she just winked before slithering off towards Steve. Peter let his forehead fall to the bar with a  _ thunk _ . He didn’t get to wallow long though, because moments later the hairs on his arm were sticking up in alarm, making him whirl around in alarm and almost smack into the man he had been pursuing for months. 

 

“You’re an idiot, kid,” Nick said plainly. Peter blushed, feeling for the first time a little bit of modesty. 

 

“Nick, I’m sorry, I never meant to make you think -” Nick waved a hand dismissively. 

 

“You couldn’t have known. You do now, and now that you do, I only have one question for you,” he said. 

 

“Anything,” Peter said. Nick held out a hand. 

 

“Would you like to dance?” Peter blushed deeper and took his hand, allowing himself to be led to the temporary dancefloor Tony had put int. A slow song started, Sam playing DJ for the night, and Peter didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Nick’s neck. It took a moment, but then he felt Nick’s large hands on his waist, and Peter grinned up at him. Nick gave him a smile - a real smile - in return, and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. They didn’t talk as they swayed to the music, Peter laying his head against Nick’s chest and feeling his heartbeat. A part of him was shell-shocked that he was here, in Nick’s arms, because for all his cockiness a part of him had started to doubt that he would be able to do it. 

 

Much too soon, the song ended. But Peter, thanks to MJ - immediately recognized the opening notes of the next one. 

 

_ Oh! Killing me softly _

_ And I’m still falling _

_ Still the one I need _

_ I will always be with you _

 

Peter grinned wickedly, sending Sam an appreciative look over his shoulder and receiving a wink in return. He leaned up to say in Nick’s ear:   
  
“Just roll with it.” And then he was moving back, gyrating his hips and sending sultry looks in Nick’s direction. Nick stood stock still, watching Peter with a hungry expression, ignoring all the others dancing around them. 

 

_ Me and boof and my boof ridin’ _

_ All up in that black with his chick right beside him  _

_ Ladies if you love yo man, show him you duh fliest _

_ Grind up on him, girl, show him how you ride it  _

 

When the lyrics repeated, Peter did what the said, pressing the length of his backside to Nick’s front and grinding his ass back against Nick’s tenting trousers. Nick groaned into Peter’s ear, his hands flying to Peter’s hips and grinding him back harder. Suddenly they were surrounded by whoops and whistles, Sam’s voice ringing out over the music, “Get a room!” 

 

“Shall we?” Peter asked with a grin. In lieu of a response, Nick simply took Petr’s hand and dragged him from the party, finding the first unoccupied bedroom and shoving Peter inside. Peter wasted no time grabbing the lapels of Nick’s suit jacket - by God did he look good in that suit - and yanking him down into a passionate kiss. Nick groaned and grabbed the boy by his hips, pulling him close and parting his lips to let Peter’s tongue explore his mouth. Peter took the opportunity to bite down on his bottom lip, tearing a throaty groan from Nick’s throat. 

 

“I want your cock inside me,” Peter said, breathless. Nick nodded before leaning down to mouth at Peter’s neck, steering him towards the bed. The noises of the party were a million miles away as they stripped each other bare, Peter whining when he felt Nick’s massive cock throbbing against his own. He felt Nick’s fingers shift downwards and smirked up at him when he froze in shock, fingers slipping over the black silicone of the butt plug Peter had been presumptuous enough to wear. Nick practically growled and attacked Peter’s neck with teeth and tongue, gripping the base of the plug and pulling it out slowly. Peter moaned at the sensations, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

 

“Nick, please, I’ve waited so long for this,” Peter practically begged. He was rewarded by the blunt head of Nick’s cock rubbing against his slippery hole. 

 

“Yes,” Peter breathed, and then he was being breached by that huge cock, the plug having not been enough to alleviate the burn of being stretched by Nick’s thick girth. His nails scrabbled for purchase down Nick’s back, no doubt leaving scratches in their wake. Nick slid in slowly, allowing Peter’s body to adjust to each inch, until his hips were flush with Peter’s. 

 

“This what you wanted kid?” Nick said, voice low against the skin of Peter’s neck. Peter just nodded, cupping Nick’s face to pull him up for a frantic kiss. 

 

“Fuck me,” he whimpered against the man's lips. Nick made an animalistic noise that resonated deep in his chest, pulling out until just the tip remained inside before sliding back home forcefully, punching a high-pitched whimper from the boy beneath him. Peter’s nails dug into Nick’s shoulders, his back arching off of the bed as Nick’s cock met that little bundle of nerve that had him seeing stars. Before he could stop himself, he was babbling. 

 

“Yes, Nick, fuck! Right there! You - ah! - fuck me so - fuck!- good, so fucking - ah! - good!” His words seemed to spur the man on, his hips speeding their pace. He didn’t speak, just grunted and groaned with each brutal thrust. Peter could feel himself getting close, his vision going hazy around the edges. 

 

“So close, Nick,” he whined. Nick moaned at his words, kissing Peter until he was breathless. One of his big hands wrapped around Peter’s cock and jerked him in time with his thrusts, turning Peter into a writhing, keening mess with spit-slicked lips and arousal flushed skin. Peter felt his release tear through his body almost violently, screaming Nick’s name as he came. Feeling Peter clench around him, Nick’s hips stuttered and seconds later he was painting Peter’s walls with his cum.

 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Nick pulled out slowly - eliciting a drawn out whine from Peter - before getting up and going to the en-suite. He wet a washcloth with warm water and went back to clean Peter up, tossing the washcloth on the floor and climbing onto the bed to pull Peter flush against his chest. 

 

“This alright, kid?” he asked, voice regaining that familiar gruffness. Peter smiled and turned his head to press a sweet kiss to Nick’s lips. 

 

“More than alright.”

 

They didn’t know how many bets had just been settled at the party.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut


End file.
